


Distractions

by angvlicmish



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe, College, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-30
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-08-18 16:47:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,444
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8168927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angvlicmish/pseuds/angvlicmish
Summary: Dean’s been harbouring a crush on the hot, nerdy Castiel, who he watches run around the track every week at college, the same time that he does his baseball training. Last night, Dean finally got to go on a date. However, it doesn’t go as planned and it leaves him feeling a bit unsure as to whether Castiel even liked him or not.





	

“So did you score last night, Winchester?” Ash calls from across the locker room, which is followed by multiple cheers from the rest of the boys.

Dean rolls his eyes. “Shut up, Ash.” he grumbles, opening his locker and shuffling around inside it.

“Nah, man. Dean went on an actual date last night.” Luke loud voice cuts in.

“What? Like one that’s not in another girl’s pants?” Adam jeers, laughter echoing throughout the room. 

Dean huffs, not even turning his body to give Adam the finger.

“Oh c’mon, Dean. Throw us some details. Did you at least get a kiss?” Ash asks, as the rest of his team crowds around him.

Dean blushes. “No...he had to leave early.” he mumbles, watching as all of his friend’s eyebrows shoot up and lips pull up into smirks.

“Leave early? That’s a pretty poor excuse. I guess he just didn’t want to be the first person to turn Dean Winchester down.” Michael says, a large grin plastered onto his face.

“Oh, fuck off. It was a family emergency.” Dean says, closing his locker with a bang.

“You are so whipped, brother.” Benny's southern drawl can be heard from behind him as Dean strides out of the locker room.

\---

Dean steps inside the net, shoving his helmet on and hefting his baseball but up when he reaches his mark. Michael lifts his leg up and just as he’s about to pitch, Dean spots the one and only Castiel out of the corner of his eye.

Dean doesn’t even respond as the ball goes flying past into Benny’s glove. He just straightens up, his bat dropping to his side as he watches the beautiful boy run around the bend of the track, his muscles tensing every time his legs hit the ground.

“You okay there, boy?” Bobby’s gruff voice come from outside of the net, where the rest of the team is sitting.

“Hmm? Oh, uh - yeah, course. Why wouldn’t I be?” Dean says, his eyes subtly - or what he thinks is subtle - glancing back to where Castiel is now running down the straight. 

“Maybe because there’s some blue eyed man candy working up a sweat over there!” Brady calls, from outside the net.

Dean groans, tearing his eyes away from Castiel. “You better shut up, son or else you’ll be running laps.” Bobby grumbles, giving Brady one of his prize winning glares. Dean’s about to smirk when he hears Bobby call over to him, “And Dean. Maybe you should look in Benny’s glove and that’ll give you your answer."

Dean turns to a smug looking Benny, who’s holding out his glove with the ball in it. Dean huffs. It’s not his fault that Castiel is running around, unknowingly showing off his muscles in all their sweaty glory. 

Dean shakes his head and sets himself, focusing really hard to not get distracted.

After two successful hits back into the net, Dean is lining up for another one when Castiel runs back round again and Dean’s jaw nearly drops when he takes in the fact that Castiel has now discarded and is holding his shirt. 

“Well, fuck me.” Dean mumbles to himself, his eyes trying to take in everything from his slim chest to his lean pulsing stomach muscles that seem to be shining from the sweat that’s lingering on them. 

Dean doesn’t even try to be sutble this time, turning his whole body as Castiel goes to run down the straight, giving Dean the perfect view of back and shoulder muscles and god, Dean’s mouth is probably watering now.

And to make it all worse, Castiel is probably the nerdiest and cutest guy ever who doesn’t even acknowledge the fact that all of the girls are secretly drooling over him. And Dean of course. Dean’s drooling over him too, obviously. 

“Hold on, I’ll be back in a sec.” Dean mutters to Benny, and then his bat and helmet are disposed on the grass and he’s jogging across the field to where Castiel has stopped on the side of the track. 

All of his attention is focused on Castiel, that he barely even hears the wolf whistling that follows him.

“Hey Cas.” Dean breathes out, as he comes to a halt beside him. Castiel turns around and he seems to choke slightly on the water he’s drinking as he spots Dean.

“Oh, hello, Dean. I’ll just - let me get...” he trails off, a blush crawling down his chest as he seems to fumble with getting his shirt back on. 

“Nah, don’t worry about it. I was kinda enjoying the view.” Dean says, watching as Castiel finally pulls it on, ducking his head to try and hide the way his cheeks grow pinker. 

“I saw you practicing over there. You’re very good.” Castiel says quickly, clearing his throat. Dean feels a few butterflies in his stomach at the thought of Castiel watching him practice.

“Oh - uh thanks. I saw you running over there. You’re - ah...good too, I guess.” Dean trails off awkwardly, but to his relief, Castiel laughs and Dean can’t help but stare at the way his nose scrunches up and his eyes crinkle at the sides.

“So...you have a good time last night?” Dean asks, nervously rubbing the back of his neck.

“Oh, yes of course. I’m just sorry that I had to leave early. My brother somehow got himself locked out of his apartment.” 

Dean furrows his eyebrows. “Couldn’t someone else have helped him out?” he asks, a little voice in the back of his head telling him that Castiel just wanted to leave the date in the first place. Castiel, however, laughs again.

“Well, he was naked and covered in whipped cream, so it’s not something a lot of people want to see.” Castiel says, causing Dean to scrunch up his nose at the sudden image of Sam naked and covered in whipped cream.

“Not really something anyone would want to see.” 

“Mmm, but better your brother than your neighbour.” Castiel huffs, shoving his hands into his shorts pockets.

“Right, yeah I guess.” Dean’s still unsure as to whether or not Castiel even liked him at all but decides just to go for it anyway. “So, would you be interested in going on another da-”

“Yes!” 

Dean barely has time to think before Castiel is practically shouting his answer at him.

“I mean - sorry, I just - I thought that after last night you might think that I’m not interested in you...with you know - because I left so early.” Castiel blurts out, causing Dean to sigh in relief.

“Oh thank god because I thought you left because you didn’t like me.” 

“Oh no, that’s what I worried you would think.” Castiel says, threading his fingers through his sweaty hair.

“Well, I’m glad I came over then.” Dean replies, gaining himself one of Castiel’s adorable, shy smiles. “So, same place, same time, this Friday?” 

“Pick up where we left off.” Castiel says, his blue eyes filling with glee.

“Good. Alright, I’ll see you then.” 

Dean’s just turning to run back over to his teammates and a probably grumpy looking coach, when there’s a hand on his shoulder pulling him back.

“Um, Dean? I know that our date only lasted half an hour or so but it was still technically a date wasn’t it?” Castiel asks, his eyes peeking up from under his lashes.

“Yeah, course it was.” Dean replies, his eyebrows drawing together in confusion.

“So does that mean that I can get a kiss?” he asks, his gravelly voice barely above a whisper, and his hands now fiddling with the hem of his shirt.

“Definitely.” Dean says, responding instantly, drawing his hands up to cup either side of Castiel’s face and pulling the other boy closer until their lips mould together.

Dean feels like his butterflies have moved from his stomach up to his chest. The softness and warmth of Castiel’s lips making Dean melt into him.

When Dean breathlessly pulls away, he notices that Castiel’s fingers have curled onto the hem of Dean’s own shirt and it only makes the tingling feeling in his chest grow.

“I guess I’ll be seeing you Friday, then.” Dean mumbles, against Castiel’s lips.

“Yes, I’ll see you Friday.” and with one more peck on the lips, Dean is turning and jogging back to the other side of the field.

This time Dean can hear the wolf whistles and shouts that get louder with every step he takes. Dean can’t wipe the smug grin off his face and he absolutely can’t wait to dig into his team mates. 

Because guess what? Looks like Dean Winchester scored after all.

**Author's Note:**

> For more ficlets go to angvlicmish.tumblr.com


End file.
